


When an Angel Loves an Ex-Demon

by itsybitsyish



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other, Short, Sweet, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsybitsyish/pseuds/itsybitsyish
Summary: Aziraphale can't mask the truth any longer - he loves Crowley, nearly too much to bear, and has to tell Crowley at last.But, will Crowley be accepting of just what this means?Honestly, I just really wanted to write a Good Omens fic, and had an idea which didn't cover much ground, so I ran with it.Just a bit of fluff, really. :)





	When an Angel Loves an Ex-Demon

Crowley turned his head in the direction the soft and slightly nervous calling of his name had come from, readjusting himself on the couch.  
He was less than elegantly draped along it as he 'sat' reading a tattered and worn book of medieval poetry which he'd found beneath a tree in Ireland some centuries ago.

Aziraphale stood over by the window, frowning and not looking happy.  
At first, Crowley had thought that maybe Aziraphale had been disappointed the rest of the pretty marble cake he'd made yesterday had vanished. Right into Crowley's stomach at some vague point during the night.  
But, he was beginning to look even more miserable by the second.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Crowley asked , arranging himself so that he could get up without falling over his own limbs.  
Aziraphale gave him a tiny smile. "No, it's nothing like that, it's just -" His voice faltered.  
Perhaps he ought to reconsider what he was about to do... It wasn't really necessary, was it?  
Aziraphale didn't have to think very hard to know that his heart was telling him that indeed it was.  
"What?" Crowley prodded, trying to be patient, which had never been one of his stronger virtues.  
"Crowley," Aziraphale began again with a subtle quaver, mustering his nerve. "We've known each other for 6,000 years; we've gone through hell together, and I daresay that we've bonded to the point where, er, uh..."  
He paused, clearing his throat as his eyelashes fluttered. He closed his eyes and said rather emotionally. "It hurts too much to keep it inside any longer. I-I love you. More than I could ever tell you."

Aziraphale was a shade paler than usual, as he took a few calming breaths. This was even tougher than he'd imagined it would be, yet he was beginning to feel lighter.  
He was terrified of losing his best friend over this admission, and had for such a long time.  
There was so much love inside of him for Crowley, that he felt it might just be possible it would make his heart combust.  
It had made him feel profound sorrow to stifle all of that and pretend that it simply didn't exist.

Crowley raised a brow as he this in, and leaned back against the softness of the overstuffed crimson sofa, patting the cushion next to him.  
Aziraphale had no idea whether this was a good or a bad sign. He tried to brace himself for the worst, and sat down.  
"Well, this is embarrassing..." Crowley told him, sounding deathly serious, looking into Aziraphale's gentle blue eyes, which suddenly widened in fear. But, then his tone changed gradually to a lighter one. "I mean to say, you love me... That's gotta be embarrassing for you."  
Crowley grinned and chuckled. "That's what had you so gloomy? Did you really think I'd suddenly shun you or something?"  
Aziraphale looked down at his feet a moment. "Well, yes. I did."  
"Oh, Angel." Crowley's voice was gentler now, reassuring. "That's not gonna happen."  
Crowley licked his lower lip, feeling out of his depth. "Look, I don't exactly have any practice with this sort of thing. Nobody's ever told me they loved me before."  
He put an arm around Aziraphale, who looked very sad for him, and brought him close.  
Aziraphale was now leaning against him, letting his head rest on Crowley's shoulder.  
"I do love you, too, you know." Crowley finally was able to say.

Aziraphale's heart sang out like the loudest choir you could possibly imagine. He'd never been happier than in this moment, never.  
This love was remarkable, and undefinable; it wasn't one type of love, no, it was a thousand different varieties combined. And, there was so much of it!  
This was the kind of love that humans could never feel nor really understand.  
Not that Crowley understood it himself.  
Of course, that made sense when you knew that this was not something that had happened before, just as an angel and demon working together and getting along wasn't something that had happened before.

Aziraphale felt Crowley's lips press against the soft white curls near his temple, and smiled even wider as he snuggled right in.  
Aziraphale could smell a hint anise on his skin, and the leather from his jacket on his shirt.  
"I liked you from the get go." Crowley said in nearly a whisper, laying his head against the couch, his fingers finding their way into Aziraphale's hair. "No idea, really, when or how that grew into what it is now... But, I am very glad that it did."

Then, the room fell quiet, and the pair simply stayed there while the sunlight crept into the room as the morning grew old and died, the afternoon taking its reign.


End file.
